


RANGE ROVER

by minjiyoo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjiyoo/pseuds/minjiyoo
Summary: uwu-nation





	RANGE ROVER

She took the last piece of the blue berry cheese cake on her plate before leaning back down her couch. This day is a bit calm, peaceful even. Exactly what she needed after a very busy week in the office, sorting out papers and files. She closed her eyes, inhaling every piece of peacefulness presented at her and then she remembered something. 

She frowned.

Suprisingly, she's yet to receive any sign of her girlfriend, Minji.

And as a matter of fact, it's their anniversary the following day so to not have the beauty clinging onto her right now felt weird.

She gulped down the last bits of her coffee and stood up to throw the plates in the sink, mentally reminding herself to tend it all later. She slouched back the couch and took her phone from the center table.

No message. No calls.

"I didn't do anything wrong last night, did I?"

She jumped out of the couch in surprise at the loud banging noise from outside, her garage to be specific. She hurriedly stood up with her phone in tow, wanting to check out what's going on. 

This is too early to be robbed, seriously. 

She went outside, barefooted, hair tousled and she carefully tiptoed her way to the garage, aiming her phone up as if it's a gun to protect herself. She's very weak. She can be strangled by the attacker to death in a matter of seconds. Poor her if ever.

"Perfect!"

She froze. And her brows met at the valley between her eyes. The voice sounded familiar, way too familiar. She ran as fast as she can towards her destination and true to her suspicion, the owner of the voice was no other than her girlfriend.

Minji.

And she was shocked. And so does the other girl.

"Yah..." She confusingly mumbled. "Yah." She frowned. "Yah!" 

Her eyes widened, blood rushed to her head and she eyed Minji as if she have grown another head.

"Yah!" She called out again.

"Hi..." The other girl replied, gulping.

"What's this?" She pointed to the reason of her shock.

"A car?" Minji answered, unsure.

"I know. I know that's a car! But what is it doing in my garage? Where is my car? Why is that there? Who owns that?"

She examined the Range Rover before her and then she looked back at Minji. She have always wanted to buy one. But her salary could only afford an average looking car, by installment. And the sight of the car she have always wanted to buy made her feel both excited and confused.

And then it dawned on her.

"Oh..." She lifelessly put her hands down at either side of her body and her frown grew bigger. "No. You didn't."

"Yoo, wait. I can explain myself."

"No, Minji-ah. I told you to never... oh hell." She threw her hands in the air and turned her back at her girlfriend before furiously marching back inside her tiny home.

"Yoohyeon!" Minji ran after her. This is what she was fearing to happen. Yoohyeon being the overly egoistic lass she is. "Babe, at least let me explain."

"What's there to explain?" The taller girl then slouched back on her couch, harshly throwing her phone on the center table (which is, by the way, also bought by Minji).

Having a beautiful girlfriend is fine, a nice girlfriend is better, a sexy girlfriend is wow but a rich girlfriend who splurge money on you like you're some sort of charity don't feel nice. Although, for sure, Minji has a good intention, Yoohyeon can't help but feel extremely worthless. She felt like she was just making use of Minji being rich as hell to get the things she want. 

Hell, she can't even buy her girlfriend a nice ring with the smallest diamond while there she was buying her a Range Rover. A fucking Ranger Rover. That's crazy!

"Yoohyeon," Minji sat down carefully beside Yoohyeon and she mentally grimaced when the younger girl moved away with all her might considering her couch was tiny. "I know you'll be mad and--"

"Then why did you do it?"

"Let me speak, please." She annoyingly retorted back before heaving a deep sigh.

"You're not a charity. And I don't want you to feel that way. You are my girlfriend, my love, my everything." She took Yoohyeon's hand in hers, thankfully, she didn't pull away. She sulked, though. "I just want to make you happy and... and I know how much you want that car. And I can buy it for you so..."

"And I can't buy it for myself. That's it." Yoohyeon scoffed.

"Oh. C'mon, baby." Minji stood up to sit on her girlfriend's lap. Her skirt hiking up as she parted her thighs to straddle her.

"Don't take this so badly. I just want to give you the best anniversary gift since you always claim that you already have everything as long as you have me." She fixed her fringe and she stopped herself from giggling at the cute pout. "And the me that you have wants to give you what I have since what makes you happy makes me happy and you're happy when I'm happy. It's a win-win."

"You're not making sense."

"Yah!" She slapped Yoohyeon's chest and the latter chuckled lowly. She exhaled in relief. "I want to give you everything, Yoohyeon." She leaned in to kiss her forehead and Yoohyeon closed her eyes. "I can give you everything and you shouldn't feel bad about me doing it. You deserve it. You deserve everything in the world, babe."

"You sound like a sugar daddy, you know that. Oh. A sugar mommy, for that matter."

Minji stilled. She pushed her body off of Yoohyeon in attempt to move away. She doesn't understand why this pabo take things badly. It's not like buying her a car would cause Minji bankruptcy. She wanted to tear up. She expected a more grateful reaction from the younger girl or at least a slight showcase of appreciation and she received neither.

"I was kidding. Hey." Yoohyeon pulled her wrist and settled her back on her lap. "I appreciated it, Minji. Everything you do, I appreciate it. But this one is too much."

"What's too much about making my girlfriend happy?" Minji glared at her.

"Chill." She raised her hands in a mocking surrender and she placed it down on her thighs, let it slide up on her hips and onto her waist before she pulled the beauty closer until their crotches touched.

"Thank you. I appreciate it a lot. I'm sorry for the bad reaction. I was shocked." She mumbled in between light kisses on Minji's parted lips, her breath hitting Yoohyeon's lips and she can't help but shiver.

"I love you." Minji finally beamed.

"I love you too." Yoohyeon giggled and she gently pushed back Minji and crossed her arms on her chest. "Now how am I supposed to give you something nicer than what you just gave me?"

"Hmm..." Minji smirked. She lifted her right hands and let it rest on Yoohyeon's neck. She allowed her fingers to slide down the porcelain uncovered skin and she bit her lip when the younger girl shuddered. She grazed her nails on Yoohyeon's collarbone down to the valley of her breasts, purposely leaving a line of red.

"How about..." She sensually muttered as she leaned in near Yoohyeon's ear. She felt the grip on her waist tightened. "... you give me a good fuck on the hood of your new car."

Yoohyeon's eyes widened.

Wow.

What a happy anniversary, indeed.


End file.
